Love For Our Son
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: For IHAFEST 2013/Tema: Pulang/Mulai sekarang Ayah tak akan membiarkanmu menahan kesedihanmu lagi. Cinta Ayah pada Ibumu memang besar, tapi kini Ayah sudah mempunyai dirimu. Anak Ayah. Anak kesayangan Ayah. Ayah akan membagi rasa cinta Ayah padamu. Memberi sepenuh jiwa, sama seperti ketika kau membagi bunga itu pada Ayah. Ayah mencintaimu, Reevelin./America x Fem!Russia and Alaska


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, Genderbend, etc.**

* * *

Alaska – Reevelin Foster Jones © Velika/Adelfia Kirkland

Now Listening: Hallucination – Yuya Matsushita

_If it's our recurring destiny to be swept around in our memories... unable to be together, so be it._

* * *

**Charlottesville, Virginia.**

**06. 45 AM**

"Reevelin, habiskan sarapanmu. Sebentar lagi bus sekolah akan datang, kan," titahku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari depan cermin. Jari-jariku terlalu sibuk menalikan dasi yang tak pernah bisa rapih sejak tadi. Kenapa aku selalu payah dalam hal seperti ini, sih.

"Umm, Ayah, apa akhir pekan nanti kita akan pergi _mengunjungi_ Ibu?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat tak ingin kudengar, aku terdiam sejenak. "Itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Dan, oh, lihat bus sekolahmu sudah datang."

Tangan besar ini mencoba meraih tubuh mungil putra sulungku dari atas kursi. Menggendongnya sampai ke depan pintu, membiarkan malaikat kecil itu mengembangkan sayapnya untuk berlari naik ke atas bis, lalu melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan ke sekolah. Senyum terbaik terkembang sempurna, yah, seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap hari. Deru mesin bus terdengar menjauh dan senyumku pun perlahan memudar.

Aku berbalik saat bus kuning itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Kucoba 'tuk membenarkan kembali letak dasi yang jujur masih berantakan. Hampir setiap pagi aku selalu kerepotan dengan hal semacam ini. Padahal sebelum aku bercerai dengan istriku dua bulan lalu, aku masih bisa menyambut pagi dengan segelas kopi panas yang sudah ada di atas meja, sarapan lezat yang sudah tentu lebih baik dari masakan mendiang Ayahku, Arthur, dan tentu sebuah kecupan hangat sebelum pergi ke kantor. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja kami berpisah. Kalau boleh jujur aku masih berat berpisah dengan _mantan_ –mendiang– istriku, Anya. Ia tak memberiku pilihan lain dan aku memang tak bisa memlilih jalan lain. Putusan pengadilan memberikan hak asuh padaku atas putra semata wayang kami, Reevelin, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

_Aku tidak apa-apa, Al. Sungguh. Kau jaga saja Reevelin, dia akan menemanimu, da._

"Anya... kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja, kan," kutinju dinding sekuat tenaga. Melepas rasa kesal di dada. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk... diakhiri.

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang begitu? Aku selalu peduli padamu Anya."

**-0o0o0-**

"_Al, lihat saljunya turun. Saljunya turun."_

Suara Anya terdengar sangat bersemangat ketika salju pertama mulai turun. Titik-titik putih yang jatuh dari atas langit terlihat seperti butiran kapas lembut yang akan mencair saat berada di telapak tangan.

"_Ayo, kita keluar. Ini musim salju pertama kita, bukan?"_

**.**

"_Oh, kau bisa merasakannya menendang, kan?"_

Aku tersenyum saat kedua telapak tanganku yang ada di atas perutnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut memberi respon. Sambil terus mengelus lembut, memberi rasa nyaman sekaligus sebagai salam sayang pada malaikat kecil kami. Kurendahkan sedikit kepalaku, lalu kuletakan telingaku di atas perut Anya yang besar. Kedua mataku terpejam. Detakan jantung yang tak begitu keras, tendangan lembut, terdengar seperti tarian kecilnya. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"_Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah, Al."_

**.**

"_Ayo, Reevelin, ucapkan I-bu... Ibu."_

Malaikat kecil itu menatap wajah Anya dengan iris _violet_nya. Ia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Anya, wajah yang sama dengannya, dan warna rambut yang senada denganku. Dia terlihat tampan dan tampak tak berdosa.

Kami masih menunggu kata pertamanya untuk keluar. Hening. Tak ada respon. Anya kembali mencoba untuk mendengar kata pertama Reevelin. Hhh, masih sama.

"_Umm, da, bagaimana kalau A-yah... Ayah. Ayo, Sayang, kau pasti bisa, da."_

"A... Ayah. I... Ibu."

"_Ahya~ Al, kau dengar itu? Reevelin sudah bisa menyebut kata ayah dan ibu."_

**.**

"_Tidak apa-apa, Al. Aku masih bisa tinggal bersama Koshka. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah jangan sampai Reevelin tahu mengenai keadaanku. Kau mencintaiku, kan? Al... kumohon."_

**-0o0o0-**

Kenangan masa lalu kami selalu teringat jelas dalam ingatanku. Suara lembutmu masih senantiasa terdengar menggaung di telingaku. Senyum manis di bibir merah merekahmu masih tersimpan dalam relung hatiku. Dan namamu sudah terpatri kuat di dadaku. Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin terlewat. Sekecil apapun itu, seremeh apapun itu, dan... secepat apapun itu berlalu, aku masih menyimpan semuanya di sini. Di hati ini.

Seharusnya aku memang tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Tak pernah meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu. Kau tahu, betapa kumerindukanmu, Anya. Betapa kumenginginkanmu hadir kembali dalam hidupku. Dan betapa kusayangkan keputusan bodoh yang sudah kubuat. Aku tahu kau tak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir dengan keadaanmu, tapi sungguh aku membutuhkanmu. Reevelin pun pasti demikian. Kumohon kembalilah.

"Argh~!"

Kuteriakan semua rasa yang memaksa keluar karena sudah lama tertahan di dada. Kakiku terasa lemas hingga aku hanya bisa terduduk di atas lantai dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Ironi. Padahal kupikir kami memang dipersatukan oleh takdir. Menjalin cinta layaknya dua insan yang diberkati. Lalu mengikat janji di depan pendeta, berjanji dalam suka maupun duka, berjanji saling melengkapi, serta berjanji takkan saling mengkhianati. Tapi, kalau memang kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama, mengapa takdir jua yang memisahkan kami?

Tuhan.

Kenapa kau mengambilnya dari sisiku? Kenapa Tuhan?

* * *

"Kau membawanya kembali kemari, Alfred." Matthew menghela napas panjang, melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan sedikit heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kemarin dia merengek ingin _bertemu_ dengan Anya."

"Hhh, kau ini." Matthew menatap lurus pada Reevelin yang sedang duduk di depan pusara Ibunya. Mungkin dia masih berdoa atau sekedar mengobrol menceritakan minggu pertamanya di sekolah. "Tapi aku salut pada Reevelin. Dia masih terlihat tegar walau, yah, Ibunya sudah tidak ada."

"Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa Anya memintaku untuk menceraikannya, tapi aku mengerti sekarang. Itu untuk membiasakan Reevelin agar tidak kaget ketika Anya harus tiba-tiba pergi. Anak itu pasti akan syok."

Matthew menepuk bahuku lembut, "Sudahlah. Bagaimanapun kau harus merelakannya. Anya pasti sudah bahagia di sana."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

Dari kejauhan kulihat malaikat kecilku berlari ke arah kami. Tangannya menggengam setangkai bunga matahari. Kurendahkan sedikit tubuhku agar sejajar dengannya. Ia tersenyum lalu memberikan bunga itu padaku.

"Loh? Bukannya ini bunga untuk Ibu?"

Reevelin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibu sudah punya cukup banyak bunga di surga. Tapi Ayah tak punya satu pun bunga. Aku yakin Ibu takkan keberatan untuk berbagi dengan Ayah."

"R-Reevelin..."

"Ms. Hedervary pernah mengatakan padaku, mungkin Ibu tidak akan pulang kembali ke rumah kita, tapi suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ibu. Pulang ke tempat di mana Ibu berada."

Air mata tak kuasa kutahan menggantung di ujung pelupuk mataku. Bulir-bulir air mataku mulai jatuh membasahi pipi. Dalam dekapan hangat ini, kurasakan tubuh kecilnya bergetar, malaikat kecilku terisak. Ia menangis. Bodohnya aku. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkan tentang kesedihanku, padahal dialah yang paling bersedih atas kehilangan ini. Egois. Yah, aku memang egois. Maafkan aku, Reevelin. Maaf.

Anya, kau melihatnya, kan? Dia... merindukanmu.

_Mulai sekarang Ayah tak akan membiarkanmu menahan kesedihanmu lagi. Cinta Ayah pada Ibumu memang besar, tapi kini Ayah juga mempunyai dirimu. Anak Ayah. Anak kesayangan Ayah. Ayah akan membagi rasa cinta Ayah padamu. Memberi sepenuh jiwa, sama seperti ketika kau membagi bunga itu pada Ayah. Ayah mencintaimu, Reevelin._

_Reevelin Foster Jones_

**.**

**.**

Cinta adalah perasaan yang universal, tak mengenal status, keadaan, ataupun ras. Terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak ingin kulepaskan dan ada orang-orang yang tidak ingin kutinggalkan. Mungkin akan terasa sangat sulit bagi dua orang yang mencintai satu sama lain ketika mereka sudah tinggal dalam dua dunia berbeda. Tapi kuyakin ketika kedua dunia itu melebur dan menjadi satu, itulah yang disebut dengan keajaiban. Perasaan cinta yang kami miliki juga mungkin tak berakhir bahagia, karena cinta memang tak harus berakhir.

**[END]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Sebenarnya ini agak terinspirasi dari sebuah RP dan saya buat jadi sebuah fanfiksi. Yah, walau dibuat sedikit berbeda. Tokoh yang saya masukan America, Fem!Russia dan Alaska.

Berdasarkan Tema _Pulang_, saya menarik tiga makna dalam fanfiksi ini.

1. Anya yang harus kembali pulang pada Tuhan. Dia meninggalkan karena sakit keras

2. Alfred yang sangat meningingkan Anya untuk kembali padanya, pulang ke rumah, dan berada dalam pelukannya. Pada awalnya ia memang masih belum merekan kepergiaan istrinya, Anya, lalu menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi.

3. Anya tak mungkin kembali lagi –bangkit dari kematian – dan pulang ke rumah mereka, tapi mereka percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, mereka akan berkumpul kembali. Jika Anya tidak bisa pulang pada mereka, merekalah yang akan pulang ke tempat Anya berada. Pulang bersama dalam kasih Tuhan.

Terimakasih.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
